Evil is no match against cuteness
by therandomer5000
Summary: Just a silly wee one-shot! When Shredder tries to destroy the turtles nothing can stop him... Except one thing... R


**Hey, this is just a little funny one-shot that I thought of last night. It's supposed to be silly! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Evil is no match against cuteness**

It was a warm afternoon in New York city. The sun was shining, the breeze was calm and there were no foot ninjas on duty. Shredder was in his chambers, thinking of a plan with his daughter Karai.

'How about.. we dig a hole... then put leaves over it and wait for the turtles to fall in?' Shredder laughed excitedly.

'That is good father but we are not in a cartoon' Karai reminded him angrily,

'Fine, we'll just do the usual. We'll ambush them when they don't expect it' Shredder sighed,

'Great, bye father' Karai said hurriedly before rushing out the door. Shredder sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, His plans may not work but at least the turtles feared him. Shredder had been bullied as a kid, He knew what true fear felt like and he loved seeing it in his enemies eyes. He'd already destroyed all of his past bully's, It had been most satisfying!

'The great fearless Shredder? The great feared Shredder?' Shredder thought to himself, He wanted a better name than just Shredder.

Oruku Saki the great and feared destroyer of THE WORLD!' Shredder grinned, 'Nah.. too long..' Shredder thought a the smile fell off of his face. He was proud of how strong he was, Nothing could break him. He had no fears and no weaknesses... that he knew of. His daughter thought he was afraid of the turtles but he wasn't, 'They're just animals... disgusting, annoying, troublesome animals' Shredder growled to himself.

He was right, The Turtles are troublesome. In fact, they're in trouble right now!

'BOYS! COME HERE NOW!' Splinter called from the dojo, the four turtles scrambled off the floor and ran into the dojo. Splinter looked up to see; Leo and Raph covered in cuts and bruises, Donnie's mask was black and he had soot on his face and Mikey was dripping wet and had a black eye.

'Hi Sensei' Mikey grinned, 'How's it going?'

'Dare I ask what happened?' Splinter groaned tiredly.

'Emmm.. It might be better if you didn't' Mikey shrugged.

'Michelangelo!' Splinter shouted, 'Everyone sit down except Leonardo' They all sat and Leo stayed standing.

'Good luck Leo' Mikey whispered loudly, All three brothers shot him a dirty look.

'Leonardo, Explain!' Splinter said angrily.

'Hai Sensei, Well... We were all watching tv while Donnie was in the kitchen doing an experiment... Mikey had a piece of thin string next to him but Raph and I didn't see it at first. Mikey pulled the string and a bucket of water fell from a pipe.. unfortunately Mikey had forgotten just where the bucket was and it fell on top of him' Leo looked at Mikey who grinned then carried on, 'Raph punched Mikey in the eye for his stupidity and Mikey screamed... Donnie must've jumped when doing something with a dangerous chemical which caused it to explode.. I told Raph off for hurting Mikey and we got into a fight.. Donnie started to fight with Mikey for ruining his experiment then we all just sorta... joined each other in one huge fight'

'I see' Splinter nodded,

'I was totally winning though!' Mikey smiled,

'No way! I was winning!' Raph growled,

'I don't care who was winning! Donatello, you should have done your experiment in your lab or better yet, not do it at all!' Donnie bowed his head and Splinter frowned at them all, 'Michelangelo, This was a good lesson on remembering but it was a silly thing to do!' Mikey snickered then looked away, 'Raphael and Leonardo, you two know better than to fight with each other!' Leo and Raph looked down, 'Now you four shall-' Splinter started when he was interrupted by a small meow,

'Sorry Sensei! As much as I deserve this punishment.. I can't do it now! Klunk needs fed!' Mikey smiled sheepishly before running out to feed Klunk,

'WE'LL HELP YA MIKE!' Raph shouted as he and Donnie ran after Mikey,

'I'll keep an eye on them' Leo grinned as he ran after them.

'urgghhh, at least they're in this together' Splinter shook his head.

_**Night time..**_

'It's getting late, we should be heading out soon' Leo said as he picked up his Katanas,

'Yeah' Raph and Don agreed,

'Hey guys?' Mikey asked, 'Can Klunk come? She hasn't been topside in a while'

'If she has to' Leo sighed as the little orange kitten came running.

'YAY!' Mikey and Donnie cheered, Donnie loved Klunk almost as much as Mikey.

'Come on then' Raph moaned then the four turtles ran out of the sewers and into the night.

The turtles were on a high up roof top, The moon was shining brightly on them as they laughed together.

'Mikey, we owe that cat a lot!' Raph chuckled, 'He saved us from ANOTHER punishment'

'Yeah..' Mikey smiled as he watched the little cat, Klunk suddenly looked frightened. She backed away into the shadows. 'Klunky? What's wrong' Mikey asked,

'Hello turtles' Shredder laughed, The four brothers looked up to see themselves surrounded by the foot including Shredder and Karai.

'Another ambush?' Donnie asked bored.

'Yes but this time we have lasers' Shredder smiled as every soldier pulled out huge laser guns. 'Time to die one by one.. Starting with the little orange turtle' Shredder grinned as they all pointed their lasers at Mikey.

'NO!' The brothers shouted but calmed down when they saw Klunk run out and stand in front of Mikey,

'RUN KLUNK!' The four turtles shouted but Shredder held up a hand,

'Don't fire' He said as he went down onto the roof top. 'Hey there little cutie!'

'What's he doing?' Mikey asked his brothers as Shredder cooed to Klunk,

'I have no idea' Leo frowned,

'I think Shredder likes cats' Donnie grinned.

'Come here Klunk' Mikey called, Klunk ran to her master and rubbed against him.

'May... may I stroke her?' Shredder asked quietly,

'No' Mikey replied bluntly.

'Oh please! Please please PLEASE let me stroke the widdle kitty!' Shredder cooed to Klunk,

'No way dude' Mikey replied,

'Very well then' Shredder straightened up, then suddenly rushed at Mikey and knocked him off his feet.

'MIKEY!' The brothers shouted as they helped him up.

'There we go! I got the widdle kitty for my own' Shredder smiled softly as he rubbed hs cheek against Klunks head. She hissed and tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held her tightly.

'GET OFF OF HER!' Mikey yelled as he threw smoke-bomb after smoke-bomb at Shredder. He then crept into the cloud of smoke and pulled Klunk away from Shredder. 'There' Mikey grinned once he was out of the cloud.

'Er.. mikey?' Leo pointed at Mikey's leg, He looked down to see Shredder clinging on,

'DUDE! GIVE IT A REST!' Mikey scolded, 'Get your own cat!'

'But I want that one!' Shredder whined like a little child.

'Come father, you have embarrassed me enough' Karai hissed as she pulled her father away and took him home.

The turtles rushed home with Klunk, Once back in the lair Mikey went with Klunk to his room. The four turtles went to bed, Klunk stayed up and chased a few rats around the lair. One of which was Splinter. Shredder however went home and cried himself to sleep over his loss, He really wanted a cat.

The next morning Shredder woke up with an instant thought. Cats. He wanted one desperately. Karai came in to see her father pacing.

'Father, what's wrong?' Karai asked worriedly,

'I want a cat Karai' Shredder growled angrily,

'Why don't you just go to the cat shelter?' Karai asked.

'THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA!' Shredder grinned, 'Come Karai, we're going shopping'

'Yes father' Karai bowed as she left the room.

Shredder arrived at the cat shelter, he bought the first 10 cats he saw. Once back at his home he set out litter trays and baskets for the little things. Karai walked in to see her father sitting on his bed surrounded by kittens.

'Father? We need to plan the next attack' Karai said nervously,

'No Karai, Daddy must look after his babies! They're new to our home and they deserve to be loved!' Shredder smiled, On of the cats tried to get off the bed but stopped when Shredder shouted, 'COME BACK HERE AND LOVE ME!' He dragged the cat onto his lap.

'O...k...?' Karai backed out the room and took her phone out as soon as she was out of ear shot. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

**Hello?**

Leonardo?

**Karai?**

My father has went mad! He has bought 10 cats!

**Really? He must be plotting something with them! Poor creatures..**

What are you going to do?

**My brothers and I are going to save them before they get hurt!**

Great! Thanks Leonardo

**You're ok with this?**

Yep

**Ok...**

Leo hung up and Karai went back to her room.

'Guys?' leo called as he went into the living room, His three younger brothers were sitting on the couch,

'What?' they asked.

'Shredder has bought.. 9 cats' Leo nodded as Mikey looked at him in shock.

'What's he going to do with them?' Mikey asked worriedly, He was a huge animal lover.

'Don't know but it can't be good' leo shook his head,

'We have to help them' Mikey begged.

'Don't worry we will' Donnie promised,

'Better do it now before the wrestling match comes on' Raph grumbled as he turned the tv off.

Shredder was happily stroking his cats when his window was smashed. All 10 cats yowled loudly in surprise as four turtles and a little orange cat landed in front of them,

'Did we really have to bring Klunk?' Raph asked,

'She'll be good at leading the other cats out' Mikey shrugged.

'STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES!' Shredder screamed dramatically,

'GET EM!' Leo yelled. The turtles didn't have to do anything, All 9 cats were being led out the window by Klunk,

'Hey cool!' Mikey grinned. The four turtles followed the cats out the window.

'N-No! NO! I am once again doomed to a life with out a cat' Shredder sniffed. He heard a meow coming from his feet, he looked down to see his little black cat called Pee-wee. 'PEE-WEE!' He yelled happily, 'I still have one of my babies! I finally have a victory!

The turtles took the 9 cats to an orphanage to give to the kids. They happily took the donation and the turtles went home. That night Mikey and Klunk were lying in bed together,

'Well that was fun... Well done Klunk, You defeated the Shredder on your second mission. I'm impressed' Klunk gave Mikey a small meow then they both fell asleep. Shredder and Pee-wee were now partners in crime, though Shredder always made sure that no harm would come to the little black cat. Pee-wee kept Shredder from killing the turtles for 8 years, unfortunately after the eight years Raph accidentally ran Pee-Wee over with his bike and then Shredder hated them again.

* * *

**I hope that was silly enough for you! Please review xx**


End file.
